Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are portable. Also, the mobile/portable terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether the terminals are directly portable by a user.
Such a mobile terminal is diversified in function. For example, the mobile terminal may have data and voice communication, photograph shooting using a camera, video shooting, voice recording, music file playing using a speaker system, and outputting of an image or video on a display unit. An electronic game play function and multimedia player function may be added to some terminals. Particularly, the mobile terminal may receive a multicast signal that provides visual contents such as broadcasting and video or television program.
As described above, as the terminal is diversified in function, the terminal is being realized as the form of multimedia player having multiple functions such as, for example, photograph or video shooting, music or moving picture file playing, game, receiving of broadcasting, and the like.
Also, to support the terminal and increase functions, improvement in structural portions of the terminal may be considered.
Since the mobile terminal has to consider mobility or portability, space assignment for user's interface such as a display or keypad may be limited. Thus, to efficiently utilize the various functions provided in the mobile terminal and change in size of the mobile terminal as necessary, studies with respect to flexible displays formed of a foldable or bendable material are being progressed. Such a flexible display may represent a display that is foldable or bendable such as a paper or is rollable such as a scroll, unlike a flat panel display that is generally used.
However, a technology in which a display is bendable or foldable according to user's intention has not been generalized to this day. A mobile terminal having a curved display structure in which a display is maintained in a curved state is being released.
Thus, a mobile terminal that is deformable in shape of a display according to user's convenience is required.